Natalie Miller (TV Series)
Natalie Miller (née unknown) is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, alongside her husband Bob. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Natalie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a husband named Bob, and together they had 5 children and eventually 12 grandchildren. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Natalie and Bob joined a community called the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Season 5 "Remember" Natalie and her husband are sitting on their porch when they meet Carl and Judith as they are on a walk. They are both thrilled to see a baby in a long time and coo over Judith affectionately. Later that day, she witnesses the fight between Aiden and newcomer Glenn at the town's gates. "Forget" Natalie and her husband attend Deanna's welcoming party for the new arrivals and socializes with the other residents and the new arrivals. When Sasha snaps at Maya, she and the partygoers become stunned. "Try" Natalie is out talking with her husband and Stacy on their front steps. After running towards the commotion in the street, she watches in horror as Rick and Pete are engaged in a bloody brawl. When the fight is over, Natalie listens on as Rick gives his speech to Deanna and the rest of the townspeople before he is knocked out by Michonne. "Conquer" Natalie is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick's fate. She also witnesses the murder of Reg, which she is horrified at, and the subsequent execution of Pete. Season 6 "First Time Again" Natalie attends the meeting at Deanna's house regarding how to handle the mega herd at the quarry. "JSS" Natalie is killed when the Wolves invade Alexandria and start ransacking houses and murdering residents. "Now" The next day, Natalie's body is gathered by Tobin and Bruce and buried along with the other slain Alexandrians. Her name is then added to the memorial wall by Betsy and two other women.The name "Helen" written on the memorial wall in "Now" corresponds to "Helen Jackson", the actress who portrays Natalie Miller. Additionally, Natalie has not appeared since her last appearance in "First Time Again" whereas her husband (portrayed by real life husband Curtis Jackson) has consistently appeared throughout Seasons 6, 7, and 8. Death ;Killed By *Aaron (Indirectly Caused) Aaron leaves his backpack at Del Arno Foods, which causes the Wolves to locate and attack Alexandria. *The Wolves As the Wolves make their way into Alexandria, Natalie is one of the many residents to be killed. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Natalie has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Relationships Bob Miller Although Natalie and Bob are only see briefly together it can be assumed they have a strong, loving bond; their marriage lasted throughout the birth of their five children and twelve grandchildren as well as the apocalypse. They were both seen sitting together overjoyed to meet two new young children who presumably reminded the pair of their relatives; Judith was also seen to be calm around them, showing that they likely have very good paternal instincts and ways with children. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" (No Lines) *"Forget" (No Lines) *"Try" (No Lines) *"Conquer" (No Lines) Season 6 *"First Time Again" (Flashback, No Lines) References Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Deceased Category:Religious